


A Deal with a Demon

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Demons, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Iwaizumi would do anything to bring Sawamura back, even if he has to bargain with the demon king for it.





	A Deal with a Demon

Iwaizumi reached down to pat the neck of his warhorse, felt the slight limp in his left leg.  They would be home soon and he could allow his steed to rest and fully recover from the arrow he had taken.  The big fearsome creature was one of Iwaizumi’s oldest and most loyal companions, he never faltered and hadn’t even flinched when he was shot.  Just carried on protecting Iwaizumi and kicking anyone who was stupid enough to try and sneak up on Iwaizumi from behind.

 

“We’ll get you some nice hay and fresh water, who does that sound?”  Iwaizumi spoke up, just to hear something on his ride home after his long absence.  He watched as his warhorses ears turned towards him, listening to him speak even if they didn’t share the same language.  “Perhaps the garden will have been plentiful and you can have some carrots.” The beast trotted forward several steps in excitement at hearing a word he did know.

 

Iwaizumi smiled as he looked forward, past the gently waving hills to the farmlands beyond.  He still had several hours of travel but he could feel excitement bubbling up in his chest, the need to spur his horse on faster hit him harder but he continued at the easy pace that ate up distance in a way that the old warhorse could easily maintain.

 

They had continued to beat back Oikawa’s forces.  Knights, soldiers, peasants, it didn’t matter the rank in life they had been given they all took up weapons to defend their homes.  Iwaizumi knew it was selfish but he was glad his own home was far from the frontlines. It helped him leave a little easier, knowing that it would be there waiting and safe for his return.

 

Iwaizumi touched the ring on his finger.  Golden and dented on one side, he still had not worn it long enough to grow use to its presences.  Part of him was glad for that, whenever he felt the foreign presence on his finger he was reminded of why he fought so hard and for so long.  Why it was important to continue fighting even if the battles never seemed to ease. It was almost easy to fight when he thought of the dark brown eyes and warm smile that waited him several days journey to the north.

 

When Iwaizumi spotted the large sunflowers he knew he was home.  He gave into the temptation to spur his horse on a little faster, leaning down even though his entire body ached from the hard fought battle and the long journey home afterwards.  But that hardly seemed to matter when he thought of big, heavily calloused hands that wore a matching ring to his and the smell that was distinctly home, distinctly  _ him _ .

 

The small farmhouse came into view with its creeping vines covering the front and the pink blossoms coming into bloom along the side.  At this time of day Iwaizumi knew where he would find the other man, his husband would be in the barn. He had a meticulous way of putting things away, of checking over his tools at the end of each work day to know what needed fixing or what needed an edge put on it.

 

Iwaizumi was so stuck on the idea of just finding  _ him  _ that it took his warhorses heavy snort to break his concentration, to alert him of something not being right.  Iwaizumi slid off the horse while simultaneously bring the horse to a stop. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the field, which looked unattended.

 

Iwaizumi quietly pulled his sword out of its sheath, felt the familiar weight in his hand and edged his way around the house, to the back.  He could hear voices inside when he got closer, one yelling while the other placated. Neither sounded like  _ him _ , Iwaizumi knew what Sawamura sounded like when mad or attempting to calm someone down.  Sawamura would never use such demeaning words, no matter how angry he was.

 

Another problem he noticed was none of the dogs had come to greet him.  It seemed every time he came back from a battle Sawamura had gained another stray.  They always came running and barking when they heard his horse approaching, moments later Sawamura would come walking out of wherever he had been with a big smile and waiting arms.

 

Iwaizumi patted the horse, pointing to the front of the house as he snuck up the side.  The warhorse always seemed to know what Iwaizumi wanted, so he stomped loudly to the front of the house and let out a long and challenging bray that was sure to draw attention.  Chairs scraped inside, booted feet came running and Iwaizumi took one look at them to know what they were.

 

Bandits.

 

Sawamura made friends in the oddest places but his husband wasn’t around and Iwaizumi had no patience for men who in his house, especially when he noticed the smear of blood across the front door.

 

Iwaizumi cut down the first man with practiced ease, turning and drawing his sword up and through the second.  The warhorse rose up onto his back legs and trampled the third. Iwaizumi knocked the fourth and final down before he could even properly draw his weapon.

 

“Where is the man who lives here?”  Iwaizumi said gruffly, tip of his bloody sword digging into the man's throat.  He was dirty and too skinny but he was wearing an old tunic of Iwaizumi’s. He knew because Sawamura had put a patch right on the shoulder after Iwaizumi tore it.

 

“I don’t-” Iwaizumi pushed the blade in a little deeper, heard the man let out a choking sob as blood was drawn.  “The barn! They put him in the barn!” Iwaizumi quickly ended it for the crying man before jumping back onto his horse and setting off at a dead run for the barn.

 

Iwaizumi has never felt more fear at any given moment then he had when he dismounted and made his way into the barn.  He had faced down demons and monsters alike, fought armies that outnumbered his own men four to one, stared death in the face and never has he flinched.  His will was steel, his mind clear, and his sword sharp. That was how he lived on the battlefield, that’s what he taught the new trainees. But none of that helped him as he opened the barn doors and saw the prone body, surrounded by blood amongst the hay.

 

Iwaizumi dropped to his knees, hands hovering over the body as if afraid to hurt him when he knows Sawamura is past the point of pain.  They had stripped him down so Iwaizumi could see everything they had done to him. They had tied him up and left him to die in a pool of his own blood.

 

Sawamura had fought back.  He might be a farmer but his husband was a knight and they often trained together.  Farming was also physically demanding, meaning Sawamura was heavily muscled.

 

Had been.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t know if he could ever refer to Sawamura in the past tense.  They were supposed to grow old together. If anything Iwaizumi was supposed to go first.  He was a knight in constant battle with a demon king. Sawamura was far from danger, away from the front lines.

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how long he sat there, cradling his husband to his chest before he felt the pull of magic he was all too familiar with.  His sword laid abandoned next to him but he wasn’t willing to let Sawamura go to grab it, so he left himself completely open to attack. Why would he defend himself when the main reason eh always fought so hard and for so long was now gone?

 

A shadow by the hay bales slowly gained shape.  The lounging form of the demon lord sprawled on the hay as if it were a throne.  Normally such a display would have set Iwaizumi off but he just couldn’t force himself to care any longer.

 

Oikawa looked terrible.  Most didn’t know that he had a symbiotic relationships with his minions.  The bigger his following was, the more powerful he grew. Iwaizumi and the rest of the heroes had taken down his army, had broken him off from that power source.  They had overtaken his land and castle too, it should have left Oikawa severely weakened.

 

By the looks of Oikawa, he was weakened.  Normally he wouldn’t appear to Iwaizumi in such a state.  Iwaizumi had told the demon king that their tie was broken the moment Oikawa decided to turn his power against people.  He would cut him down if he ever got the chance.

 

“Did you send the bandits?”  Iwaizumi asked, voice raspy as if he had been shouting.  Maybe he had been. All he knew was Oikawa wasn’t supposed to be able to find this farm, he wasn’t supposed to know that Sawamura existed at all.  Yet there he was. No amount of past friendship would save Oikawa if he had played any part in Sawamura’s death.

 

“No.”  Oikawa answered, for once giving Iwaizumi a straight answer instead of the usual production he made of everything.  “The cloaking magic of this place was tied to Sawamura.” Which meant it disappeared when Sawamura died.

 

Iwaizumi turned away from Oikawa, pressed his face into Sawamura’s hair as the other man's blood soaked his trousers.  When he had first touched Sawamura he had felt warm, which meant Iwaizumi had missed saving him by mere hours.

 

A heavy body pressed against Iwaizumi’s back, an arm wrapping around his shoulders as Oikawa pressed the side of his head against Iwaizumi’s.  Oikawa could never stand to be ignored and Iwaizumi was too tired to try and shrug the demon off.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m here?”  Oikawa asked and waited. When he got no response out of Iwaizumi he let out a long whine.  “Here I am to save your lover and you’re ignoring me.” Iwaizumi turned his head, nearly headbutting Oikawa in the process but he didn’t care.

 

“He’s dead.”  Iwaizumi stated because he couldn’t let hope get a good grip on him just yet.  Iwaizumi was no fool, he had seen plenty of dead bodies in his lifetime and he knew the signs of someone still hanging on.  Sawamura was gone, dead before Iwaizumi even saw the sunflowers.

 

“True.”  Oikawa glanced down at Sawamura before dismissing him to look back at Iwaizumi.  “But that doesn’t mean he has to stay that way.”

 

“You could bring him back as some kind of ghoul that you have complete control over?”  Iwaizumi asked with disgust.

 

“So distrustful.”  Oikawa sighed with a sigh.  “I can bring him back to life, just as he was before.  Completely human and utterly boring.” Iwaizumi held Sawamura a little closer.

 

“What do I have to do?”  Iwaizumi finally asked, earning a satisfied grin from Oikawa that raised the hairs on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.  But he didn’t care at that point, he just wanted Sawamura back. “A life for a life?” Did Oikawa want Iwaizumi to sacrifice himself?  Magic always came at a cost. Oikawa was one of the most powerful beings in the world but he need followers, minions to use that power and it was slowly driving him insane.

 

“What a barbaric option.”  Oikawa snickered as his hand wrapped around Iwaizumi’s throat.  “What good are you to me if you’re dead?” He asked and Iwaizumi finally understood what Oikawa wanted in order to do the spell.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had shared a tie when they were much younger, something that allowed Oikawa to have control over his powers but to keep his sanity.  But Oikawa did not like how the world operated, he wanted to change it. He wanted to rule over it and make it his perfect utopia. Iwaizumi had never agreed with that so he broke the tie and made an oath to stop Oikawa no matter what.

 

Was a broken oath enough to bring back Sawamura?   
  


“There has to be something else.”  Iwaizumi said with certainty.

 

“Clever Hajime.”  Oikawa said. “He will be alive and whole, but his memories of you and this world will be forever gone.  He will have to be sent to another world and it will be like he never existed in this one. Only you will remember, and since you will be tied to me once again you will live eternally with the memories and the stolen future.”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t even have to think about it.  This world would not have Sawamura Daichi but another would and that was good enough for Iwaizumi, enough for him to keep moving forward with just the idea that alone.

 

“I agree.”  Iwaizumi said without hesitation, felt Oikawa knick his neck and the spot burn as the agreement was put into place.  The wounds over Sawamura’s body healed, the blood disappearing until he was perfectly clean and whole. Even the missing fingers and ear grew back.

 

Oikawa, still leaning against Iwaizumi’s back, held his hand over Sawamura’s body.  Iwaizumi held back a noise of complaint when the body floated into the air, surrounded by swirling magic before Sawamura was simply gone.  Iwaizumi stared at the spot his husband had been but everything had changed around him. The once well kept barn was in disrepair, as if no one had looked after it in many years.  Because no one had, Sawamura Daichi did not exist any longer.

 

Several large shadows crept closer before revealing themselves as large, vaguely canine creatures in shape.  Iwaizumi stared at him as the smallest of the group, though he was only a bit smaller than Iwaizumi’s war horse, stepped forward and gently nuzzled Iwaizumi’s face.

 

“Our dogs?”  Iwaizumi asked, hands reaching up hesitantly to pet the coarse fur.

 

“I had a little magic leftover.”  Oikawa shrugged, looking much better than he had before since he was now connected to Iwaizumi.

 

Oikawa thought he had won considering the prophecies had always talked about a warrior killing him.  He had thought that warrior was Oikawa but it had been Sawamura who pointed out that the words of the prophecy sounded much more like Hinata and Kageyama.  Iwaizumi took a deep breath in as he stood up, the five big beasts watching him as he did so.

 

“Is he happy?”  Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa turned around and frowned at Iwaizumi.

 

“Who?”  Oikawa asked.

 

“Sawamura-” Iwaizumi stopped.  He didn’t realize that it meant Oikawa wouldn’t remember Sawamura either, in that case there was no reason to bring it up.  “My horse, I need to get him.”

 

“You named your horse Sawamura?”  Oikawa laughed at that. “What a terrible name for a horse.”

**Author's Note:**

> IwaDai Week is here! This is written for Day One - Greed.


End file.
